


Stop Asking Me Questions, I'd Hate to See You Cry

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A Happy Ending for Frerard Shippers, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LynZ knows that something is up with Gerard. Well, she knows who. To be specific. And she knows what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Asking Me Questions, I'd Hate to See You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> OLD SMUT I haven't read it in a while because I'd probably cringe.
> 
> ENJOY.

"Why are you always so late? Work finishes up at eight," LynZ demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at her husband.

"Traffic, honey," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes and trying to push past her to go to bed.

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted, grabbing his arm to keep him from turning away, causing his jacket to slide down his shoulder. She blinked in surprise at the hickey it revealed. Gerard hadn't touched her in weeks. That wasn't her work. She didn't do that.

"Gerard?" she asked, voice soft again, heart breaking.

"LynZ-"

"Are you seeing someone else?" she interrupted him, squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears.

She didn't even care that the nice dinner she had worked on for him was getting cold. She had made him dinner. She gave up her rockstar life to be all domestic with him. She gave him everything. She gave up her band for him.

And he fucking cheated.

"LynZ, I-"

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked, voice loud and high and shrill, even to her own ears.

"N-no!" he denied, eyes wide, but she knew better than to trust that, so she backhanded him hard. He clutched his face in shock, eyes wide as he looked up at her.

"Get out," she said coldly.

"Baby, I'm-"

"Get the fuck out," she hissed, throwing the door open and shoving him out, slamming the door in his face.

She didn't even know who it was, and she didn't really care, until she realized that it wasn't a girl. She glanced at the pictures on the walls. The one of Frank and Gerard at her wedding. Frank was best man.

Fucker.

Glaring, she headed for her bedroom.

xxx

She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing a hand over the tight white button up, the one that showed off her boobs spectacularly if she left the top five buttons undone. Her skirt came just below her ass, less if she bent down, and it was tight around her hips, hiking up her thighs and showing the lace of her panties in the back. She didn't bother pulling it down again. She made sure that her fishnet stockings were on right, that the garter belt was fine, before she twirled on one blood red stiletto, admiring how the shoes and skirt combined made her legs look miles long.

"Ready," she whispered to herself, grabbing her keys and storming out of the house, grabbing Gerard off the front step where she knew he'd be sulking, shoving him into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" Gerard asked timidly after a few minutes of driving.

"Frank's house," LynZ said simply.  
Gerard's eyes widened, but he knew better than to argue.

"Oh."

xxx

The first thing that happened was that Frank opened the door, looking wide eyed at the couple, before LynZ pushed past him and into the house, taking Gerard with her.

"So," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at the two men. Frank fidgeted nervously, and Gerard just cowered. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um. Five...," Frank trailed off.

"Months?" LynZ finished for him, feeling anger flare up.

"Years," Gerard admitted, hanging his head, and LynZ pushed him against a wall, nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck. Gerard made a choking sound in the back of his throat.

"What?!" she shrieked. They were together for six years. They had been married for two. Frank immediately pulled her hands off Gerard's neck, pulling her away from him by her waist.

"LynZ!" he said, panicked as she fought him to get back at Gerard, clawing at the air. Gerard was gasping and clutching his throat,

"You," she seethed at Gerard. "Are mine."

Gerard nodded frantically. She ignored the way Frank's arms twitched in hurt.

"And you're also Frank's?" she asked. 

Confused, Gerard debated if he should lie or not, then decided to go with the truth because she'd find out sooner or later. He nodded slowly.

Frank's arms loosened around her waist, satisfied.

"So we have to share you?" she continued. Gerard just stared at her.  
"That's hardly fair, isn't it, Frankie?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see Frank looking dumbfounded. He licked his lips and shook his head.

"Why do you get to have us all to yourself and we have to share?" Frank had let go of her by now, and was simply standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," Gerard said weakly. LynZ shook her head, stepping back into Frank's space, pressing her barely concealed ass against his crotch. 

Gerard's jaw tightened, and his eyes went wide.

She heard Frank let out a soft gasp behind her, and smirked in satisfaction.

"Why don't you stay here, alone, waiting and lonely, while Frank and I have fun and fuck around? Why don't you see how it feels? Because I certainly want to know how it feels to be a cheater. Don't you, Frank?" Again, she glanced at Frank, gyrating her hips against his dick, feeling him get semi hard.

"Yeah," Frank said, voice gravelly.

"Well then!" she clapped her hands together, pulling away and turning around to trail her hands up his chest, fisting the fabric of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss.

Gerard made a whining noise, but they both ignored him.

Frank pushed LynZ up against a wall, rubbing their hips together, and LynZ could feel herself getting wet from the sensation of the denim dragging up her skirt and roughly pushing up against the front of her panties.

She gasped when Frank snaked a hand down to pull her skirt up around her waist, sliding his fingers between her legs, rubbing her through the lace.

"Fuck, yeah," she moaned, breaking the kiss to throw her head against the wall and enjoy the feeling. Fuck, Gerard felt nothing like this. Gerard's fingers were all smooth and thick and skilled, yes, but Frank had these heavenly calluses, and his fingers were thinner, and she could feel every inch against her, Jesus Christ. 

Frank used his free hand to push some of her shirt out of the way, since the buttons were undone far enough already, and cupped a hand around one of her breasts, squeezing gently, and she looked down, groaning at the sight of the tattoo wrapped fingers groping her chest. She wanted that hand directly on her skin, warm and rough, so she reached up behind herself, arching her back off the wall to push more into his hand and down onto his fingers, and to give her space to unclasp her bra. 

Frank pulled both hands free to slide the shirt off over her head, and then to take off the bra, before he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking harshly and laving his tongue around the peaked skin. She arched her back further off the wall, needing more, and he took the nipple between his teeth, tugging playfully before pushing her down to her knees so that he could rub his cock between her breasts, dragging the warm liquid seeping from the head over her skin to drip down her stomach.  
She tugged on his shirt until her pulled it off, and then he unbuckled his jeans and shoved them down to his ankles, stepping out. While Frank did that, she pulled off the skirt and unclipped her stockings, ready to pull them off, but Frank had pulled her back up and pinned her back to the wall before she could. He kissed down her stomach and dropped to his knees, lifting one of her feet and sliding off the shoe before taking off the other one, too. He leaned down and took the toe of her stockings in his teeth, before pulling it down her thigh until it was loose enough to slide off on its own.

Frank trailed wet kisses up her leg, to the inside of her thigh, and pulled off the other stocking as he went. LynZ hurriedly undid her garter belt and tossed it to the floor, pushing aside her panties to rest in the crease of her thigh.

Frank blew a puff of warm air over the sensitive skin between her legs before leaning forward and had just started rubbing his tongue against her clit when she felt him pull off. Her eyes opened in disappointment, and she saw a furious Gerard, holding Frank back by his hair. Frank was grinning up at him, not even caring that they were obviously hurting Gerard.

"You two... You're mine," Gerard demanded, and LynZ smirked at him, cocking her hip and bracing a hand on it, ignoring the drippiness sliding down her leg.

"Really." She looked unimpressed, but Gerard's possessive look didn't falter.

"Yes," he insisted, and Frank shrugged and started undoing his jeans for him, letting Gerard take care of it halfway to go back to going down on LynZ.

She groaned, thighs tightening around his head, and her groan turned into a breathy moan when she felt one of Frank's rough fingers dip into her, sinking in down to the knuckle before pulling back and thrusting in and out slowly.

"More," she panted, and Frank obeyed, adding a second finger and stretching her open, licking at his fingers that were disappearing inside her.

Gerard was finally naked now, and fully hard from watching them, so LynZ pushed off the wall so that he could stand behind her, rubbing his erection against her lace clad ass.

"Fuck," he panted into her ear, and she could barely hear it, because Frank was a god with his tongue, and her muscles were clenching around it blissfully. She cried out when Frank added a third finger, and she pushed him off to pull her panties off. He went straight back to work after she was done, and now that her panties were gone, Gerard's dick was sliding between her ass cheeks, and slipping down the crack to where Frank was sucking on her.

Frank accommodated by darting his tongue out to lap at Gerard's cock every time it came near his mouth, and he pulled his slippery fingers out of LynZ to fist his own cock, letting LynZ's remnants on his fingers act as lube as he jerked himself off, digging into LynZ with the point of his tongue.

"Bedroom," Gerard panted, and all three of them spurred into motion, running up the stairs and onto the king sized bed in the middle of Frank's bedroom.

Frank threw Gerard down on the mattress, crawling up to straddle him and grind their crotches together, both of them groaning at the feeling of dick-against-dick. Gerard leaned back to lie on his back, grabbing LynZ and hooking one of her legs over his head, pulling her hips down to his face so she could ride it. She roughly rolled her hips down into the touch, hyper sensitive to his velvety tongue sliding in and out of her, then rubbing up against her. It was all so wet and hot messy, and she couldn't take it, and then she felt Frank's hands on her back, pulling her shoulders back so he could suck on her neck while both of them rocked down against different parts of Gerard's body.

When she felt Frank's fingers nudge her asshole, she climbed off Gerard's face and grabbed some lube off the bedside table. Probably from Frank and Gerard earlier today. Instead of making her angry, that just got her so fucking hot all over, and she squeezed some out to finger her own ass, before she used the remaining lube to slick up Frank.

"You okay?" she breathed, and Frank nodded, lips wet and hanging open as he breathed heavily, spinning her around and grabbing her hips, angling her over his lap and pulling down until she was fully seated on him.

"Fuuuuck," he giggled, and LynZ just rocked in his lap feeling his head brush against her prostate every other thrust. She looked over to lock eyes with Gerard, who was watching them with dark eyes and a hand on his cock, jerking himself off to the sight.

"C'mon, Gee," she ordered, beckoning him over, and he looked up at her, eyebrows raised in question. She nodded, and Frank held still for a moment so that Gerard could line up with LynZ's opening and push in slowly.

LynZ groaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear when they both started moving again, matching each others' pace, and she didn't know whose hips to follow, so she just held still before she decided to rock back on Frank and pull Gerard in for a kiss by his hair.  
She could tell that Gerard was close, from the way his thrusts got irregular, faster, and his breathing quickened. He finally gasped out both Frank and LynZ's names, and pulled out before he came so he wouldn't get LynZ pregnant with a threesome baby or something. He watched with lidded eyes as his come spurted over LynZ's dark pubes, sinking into the curls and dripping onto the bed sheets. Frank pulled out of LynZ to drop to his knees at the side of the bed, pulling Gerard's legs apart so he could kneel in between them, and sucked Gerard's dick into his mouth, digging the tip of his tongue under the foreskin, prodding the glans, causing Gerard to scream out his name, reaching down to fist his hair.

"F-fuck, Frankie," Gerard whimpered. LynZ pulled Frank back up on the bed, and Frank pushed Gerard back so he could continue to blow him on his back, ass in the air as he hovered over Gerard's body, hands on either side if Gerard's twitching hips. LynZ reached forward to grab his ass and spread it open, leaning down to lick at the puckered hole, trying to gauge if Frank would like it or not. Judging by how Frank gasped around Gerard's cock and thrusted his hips into LynZ's face, he was okay with it.

She grinned and lapped at his hole, sucking on the wet skin and pulling it between her teeth.

Gerard groaned, not knowing it was possible to get hard again this fast, bucking his hips up into Frank's eager mouth.

Frank could feel his balls tighten up and his spine tingle, and he knew he was close. He was about to reach down and jerk himself off when he felt LynZ's fingers wrap around him instead, dragging up and down quickly, desperate to get him off. He came into her hand with a cry, biting down on Gerard's shoulder to muffle it. Gerard pushed Frank's head off of him and grabbed LynZ, since both of them needed to come, and immediately pushed into her without warning. She made a noise that sounded like a pleasured sob, and he started pounding into her mercilessly. 

She felt Frank's mouth on her neck, licking at the sweat, and it pushed her over the edge. She came with a pornographic moan, clenching around Gerard's pulsing cock, and he bit his lip, wanting to pound her until he came but knowing that she was too sensitive right now. Instead, he pulled out, letting LynZ fall back on the sheets with a sigh, and Frank immediately crawled over to him, getting onto his knees and elbows, ass in the air and ready for Gerard.

Gerard pressed a grateful kiss to the rump of the shorter man's ass before pushing in, carrying on and getting closer and closer of Frank's mangled groans until he came inside him, face pressed to the back of his neck.

xxx

The next morning started with LynZ waking up last, blinking and remembering last night before registering it, but when she did, she groaned. Fuck.

She rolled over to see Frank and Gerard already awake, giggling and whispering sweet things to each other, curled up against each other, save for Gerard's arm wrapped around her waist. She pushed the arm off, alerting the men that she was awake, and they both turned to look at her, wide-eyed.

Gerard sat up first. "LynZ, I-"

"Okay, so this was a one time thing, okay?" she interrupted him. He shut up immediately, knowing that he wasn't off the hook, so he just nodded quietly. Frank observed in silence, smile gone. "And I'm gonna make you choose between the two of us, Gerard, but we already both know who you're gonna pick, so I'm just gonna get my stuff from the house," she sighed, feeling an ache in her chest. She wasn't going to kid herself and say that he'd choose her, not after she saw how they were when she woke up, happy and in love. Gerard was never like that with her. And she wasn't pathetic enough to be with someone who cheated on her. But Frank, Gerard had already chosen him, by cheating for him.

Gerard had already chosen him five years ago.

She ignored Frank's happy face. (For the record, Frank was trying to hide it for her sake.) Gerard nodded silently, before his eyes widened.

"You don't have to leave! I... I'll move out, it's only fair," he blurted. LynZ shrugged.

"Whatever. S'long as you know that we're getting divorced."

Frank awkwardly shuffled out to make breakfast and leave them to sorting out their shit.

xxx

As soon as LynZ left the house, Gerard had Frank back in bed, and he didn't actually feel that bad about it.


End file.
